Obsession N2
by Mangacat201
Summary: PostHBP Harry's hunting for someone, or is it more than just that? Oneshot, angsty, original German work translated HD sort of


Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly and I don't make any money save for these little fantasy Galleons clicking in my kinky mind!

Some angsty little oneshot I did on the high of HBP... the original is German, but I translated it for the English readers, sadly I've got no native beta... I hope you'll find my skill sufficient enough and enjoy reading it anyway!

Prologue:

It started with him having secrets. Worse, secrets he'd been able to hide long enough to make this impending catastrophe happen. Once again he had been deliberately left in the dark and once again someone died. Something had been taken from him, something he needed like the air to breath.

---------------

Harry was out hunting. It had already begun last year, but without being so painfully forefront in his mind. He had drawn up a competent team for the research on the Horcruxes and left with the order to keep him informed while he was out hunting for a more important, endearing, precious prey. In all this time since the funeral his high on adrenaline had never seemed to cease on bit and in his chest was a cold fire burning along with the voices in his head screaming for revenge.

A psychologist would say, if you're speaking to God, you're religious, if he's speaking to you, you're nuts. It wasn't God trying to reach him.

He knew he'd gone round the bend along the way somewhere… the only disconcerting thing was how precisely he knew and what little he'd done to change it.

No.. this way he was less responsible for his actions and his conscience would take longer to knock once more.

If…

Did Tom Riddle feel like this? Not that he was suddenly looking for a mad Overlord Companionship, Harry had still every inclination to gut that little filthy Snakeface for his actions. And should he accidentally save the world along the way.. so be it.

The focal point of Harry's attention lay elsewhere at the moment and today would seem to be the day of the final step up to his trophy. He tracked down the traces for so long now he could practically taste it. And he couldn't do much else anyway, for two months ago his wand had been spontanously combusted in one of his legendary fits of rage. That had had him down from his fury only to snort in annoyance and return to his daily business. He had tamed his wild magic then and didn't really feel the difference since that day. His mind was to preoccupied anyway for those tiny things. He kept on track without faltering as from the beginning at Hogwarts through the magical and into the Muggleworld, back again, from one continent to the other always at the heels of the fugitives.

They had split up pretty fast, but he didn't do anything other than assign another team equipped with his entire information to stick to one trail, while he made the lone hunter only fixated on one prey. Naturally he had encountered a few Death Eaters along the way, but he either eliminated them on the spot or ordered someone who did.

Obviously the Death Eaters were less a menace to him, than annoying competition. That was the only reason he didn't just let them off the hook … they probably wouldn't have mattered one bit to him save for standing directly in his way. It was the first time since nearly one year ago that Harry was back in Europe, the Normandy to be precise.

Ha, trust him to return to his routs SOME day to hide where nobody would be bothered looking.

That had been nearly to easy. The slip of paper with the address in his hands was slightly rumpled and his black leather coat swished in tune with his powerful steps as he drew near his price. This feeling still evoked a malicious grin forming on his lips. Yes, it was so cliché what a great pleasure he derived from the BlackBadBoy-Image, but being intimidating like Death himself had its uncanny advantages.

He definitely didn't fit into that cosy little village that would draw in Parisian citizens looking for a 'pastoral idyll' if only to have a brief holiday. But he certainly didn't come for a holiday, no he was in for business and finally let his eyes roam the little house belonging to the address with disdain. It was a lonely patch of land, big garden that didn't look untended, but not exactly lived in either. Probably would provide just enough space for two people to comfortably live in … now, he HAD had it worse, both seen and slept in, but this was strangely ironic.

Hiding here of all places where the world seemed whole and untouched by the upcoming war. One could almost believe he would have liked it that way for real – but blissful peace was not something a vicious criminal fugitive could count on. Harry quickly did a handy little enchantment to secure that he had resided in the house for real or was at home even… as if he hadn't had it singing in his blood the whole time. A few confident strides brought him in front of the closed door and he prepared himself for the final encounter. He raised one foot, fuelled a little bit of magic on top of it and then the door blew out of its hinges banging against the wall. The noise must have been loud enough to be heard in the entire house so all he had to do was wait…

And there he was, a book in his hands and a disgruntled look on his face.

"Tinker, what is it now? Did you AGAIN crash a flow…"

The word died on his lips in the moment he looked up and noticed exactly WHO was there, casually propped up in the doorway. The book fell from his hand and onto the floor with a resounding thud.

Harry allowed himself a maniacal grin as he gazed into the eyes of the frozen man.

"Tsk, tsk, just who do we have here? There was one hell of a price to pay to find you, you know?", he rolled his eyes at these words. "For I was only just going to give you a little message…"

With the speed of lightning he had his hand closed around the throat of his adversary and pinned him successfully to the next wall. The young man was still to shocked to do anything other than stare incredulously at Harry and the black haired man cut the distance between them down to one inch and hissed:

"BUH!"

A frightened and half-suffocated scream flew from Dracos lips and his eyes bulged. Harry enjoyed these moments without restraint, it had surely been worth the wait of more than one year. It didn't do anything for his patience though and that's why the taunting words came like acid out of his mouth.

"What? You thought I wouldn't find you, yeah? You thought you weren't going to PAY?"

That's when he got the first reaction out of his captive, other than frozen shock. Delicate hands reached for his arm in a half-hearted attempt to break free.

"I .. Po.. Ha.. I.."

"Shhh…", he eased his grip a little bit and stroked the trembling cheek with his other hand.

"Don't be afraid, nothing's going to happen to you.. not much anyway. I still have to decide on the price you'll pay for what you've done to me. Don't you see what's become of me? That was you, you alone!"

Harry couldn't hold back, not with the object of his desires at his mercy, he HAD to taste. He didn't have a choice, he had to.

His tongue caressed the sensitive ear shell with an almost unperceivable movement, right where his dangerous whisper had been heard seconds ago. He noticed with great pleasure how body beneath him flinched totally overwhelmed with his surprising actions.

Yes.. he didn't see that one coming!

While Harry basked in the smell of the perfect skin another part of his brain watched the proceedings detached and cold-blooded and finally recognized the true meaning of what was happening.

This wasn't about revenge, this was about obsession.

And now, with this frightened and complying at his mercy, it finally reached its peak and allowed his tamed senses to flare alive uncontrollably.

This was what he wanted, what he had craved for so badly the whole time.

He pressed closer to the other until his whole body weight held them against the wall and he was able to place his hands on both sides beside the blonds shoulders without giving him the opportunity to bolt.

Every last rational thought had fled the periphery of his mind right now and he only ran on instinct.

His tongue explored the clean skin all alone creeping over the racing heartbeat to the juncture between the neck and the shoulders where his teeth scraped lightly, leaving marks on the skin that rapidly filled with blood blossoming into flaming red. He registered the heated pants of air in his own neck that corresponded with the aching rhythm of the heart beating against his chest.

His animalistic self read the rhythm as a delicious, heady mixture of impending panic and hidden arousal. He only slightly noted the pair of hands that clawed at his arms, would leave traces there.

To reject him or fuel his desire?

It didn't matter… nothing mattered as long as he got what he really wanted. Something moved deep inside himself, something dormant until it wanted out …

NOW!

Magic flared up inside him, wild and untamed and scorched him form inside out. All his fleeting thoughts, the feelings that clawed at his heart. Purified his deepest core and left him with fertile ashes.

"Ah.."

A painful gasp made him open his eyes forcefully to see that it also burned on the outside. His gaze held the wide eyes staring at him, a mirror of blank horror.

He endured the gaze, didn't let go while the things on the shelves around them rattled and a mirror in the hallway shattered into a thousand pieces. He didn't move one inch and meanwhile the flames threatened to scorch them both. Cold flames, icy but scorching.

He hadn't meant to stop the destruction now that everything seem to fall from him and emptiness crept into his soul vanishing anything. Only one little sound reached him through the haze of his mind.

A Whisper.

"Please"

As if someone had pressed a button the images flooded his mind, no, flood away from him. His whole life bled away before his eyes until only one picture was left: one of a frightened little boy in a dark space. The boy had his knees embraced with his skinny little arms and looked at him with his own big green eyes. Just like the mirror something inside him shattered at the sight and the flames around him died that very instant as he fell motionless to his knees.

Eyes that looked at nothing far away didn't notice how the other person sank down along the wall, relieved sobs wracking the lithe frame. The grey orbs peaked out form beneath the blond strands still not entirely void of fear. For one heartbeat the entire world seemed to stop until it fell torturingly slow back into its hinges.

A shuddering breath drew Harry back into the world of the living, the haze lifted from his eyes and it seemed for the first time in years that things were in their rightful place and the red veil of rage had dissipated.

He stared at the blond as if he'd see him for the very first time and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound fell from his lips.

But that didn't seem necessary as two trembling arms enveloped him into a hug and pressed to a sobbing body. Silent tears ran down from his eyes as he finally recognized himself again.

A storm can bring down trees and rattle the tiles of the roof while it's raging, but it also cleans the air and leaves the earth fresh and healthy.

The End

So, that's it, thanks for reading up until now, feel free to give me your opinion!

Cat


End file.
